ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:13 - Night - Eli, Penny
Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:32 AM It's late the night after the fairground date between Lucy and Jackie. Lucy is alone down in the living room, working on her quilt.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:33 AM "Hey weren't you gonna call me if you were working on it." Eli says, when they see her, walking into the living room with fabric and measurements for a dress for Penny Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:34 AM "Oh, hey." Lucy says, yawning. "Sorry, I though you'd be sleeping." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:34 AM Eli slumps down into the couch next to Lucy. "Nope."(edited) Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:35 AM Lucy nods. "I can't sleep." "And I wanted to keep myself busy." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:37 AM Eli's smile fades, "What's wrong?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:38 AM Lucy squirms for a moment. "I think I'm in love with Jackie."she then blurts out, sinking in her seat. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:39 AM "Jackie? You mean Hijack? The mean dead girl?" Eli seems a little taken aback Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:39 AM Lucy nods quietly. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:40 AM Eli hesitates, "Are you... upset about liking her?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:41 AM "No, I like her, but it's all so confusing... I've never felt that way before, and she's a girl, and..." Lucy's a little close to hyperventilating. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:42 AM Eli puts an arm around Lucy and pats her hair, "Hey it's okay. Just breathe. Tell me slowly." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:45 AM Lucy takes a moment to breathe. Mr. Kibbles is sleeping quietly on the floor. "I know we started on the wrong foot, but I wanted to give her a second chance. She just doesn't know how to communicate, she's been hurt before." "But I think I reached out to her, and she can be so nice..." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:46 AM Eli smiles, "If you like her there must be something good under that prickly, decaying surface." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:47 AM Lucy blushes deeply. "She acts like she does because she doesn't think she has anything to live for." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 6:44 PM Eli frowns and pulls Lucy in closer Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:00 PM "I think I'm reaching out to her..." Lucy says, looking down. December 20, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 7:04 AM "I'm sure she'll appreciate it... eventually." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:35 AM "I think she's starting to." Lucy says, "It's just... I know how she feels, and I want her to know the world is good..." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:42 AM Eli just gives Lucy a squeeze, letting her talk Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:45 AM "Have you ever wanted to die?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:47 AM Eli pauses, "Yes. No. I don't know... I think yes but I didn't really... mean it." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:47 AM Lucy hugs back Eli, tightly squeezing them. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:48 AM Eli hugs her tightly Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:51 AM Lucy stays quiet for a moment. "You love Penny, don't you? What's it like being in love?" Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:51 AM Eli coughs, "Uhm. Nice? Terrifying? Fun?" Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:53 AM Lucy smirks. "That's kind of like what I feel when I'm around Jackie..." "And I have thoughts... Thoughts I shouldn't have." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:55 AM "Hmmm. I don't think you have the bknes in your body for a truly bad thought." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 9:59 AM Lucy looks down, "Sinful thoughts..." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:01 AM Eli snorts, "Lucy that's normal. Anyone who tells you otherwise is an idiot." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:02 AM "But you're not supposed to do those things before marriage... Or with another girl." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:03 AM "Would you say that to me and Penny? That its wrong?" Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:04 AM Lucy squirms in place. "It's not me... You know what the bible says..." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:05 AM "Lucy." Eli's voice is barely controlled. "I don't want to hear that." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:06 AM "You think I want to either?" Lucy snaps. Mr. Kibbles raises his head, having been awoken by Lucy's shout. He walks over and tilts his head. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:09 AM "Then don't say it." Eli snaps back. Then they take a deep breath, "Sorry... I need a minute." They get up and walk into the hall. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:09 AM Lucy stays there, balling up into fetal position. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:11 AM Eli takes deep breaths and calms down in the hall, fighting the urge to shrink into nothingness.(edited) Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:15 AM Penny walks to the kitchen, only to stop when she sees Eli in the halways. "Honey? You're looking mighty upset here." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:16 AM "I'm having... some issues. Trying to help Lucy..." Eli shuffles towards Penny and buried their face in the crook of her neck wrapping their arms around her Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:17 AM Penny takes hold of Eli. "What kind of issues? Little jellybean don't seem like the trouble type." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:19 AM "She's just... she likes the zombie. And is saying things like its not right and 'you know what the bible says' and..." Eli trails off, crying a bit into Penny's shoulder. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:21 AM Penny squeezes Eli. "Oh my lord." She kiss Eli's scalp. "I think I ought to talk to her, clearly this is making you upset." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:22 AM Eli nods, "Can I shrink? I need to shrink." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:22 AM "Go right on ahead." Penny kisses Eli's forehead. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:24 AM Eli shrinks down to a nice handheld size and quickly dresses into the skirt and sweater in their inside pocket crawling out. The raised their arms up to Penny to ask up Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:25 AM Penny picks up Eli, sets them down in their shirt's packet, then takes their clothes and quickly fold them up, putting them under her arm. She walks into the Living room where Lucy is crying, mr. Kibbles snuzzling her, trying to comfort her. "Hey, Jellybean." Penny says, knocking on the door frame. "Hey Penny." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:26 AM Eli peers out of Penny's shirt pocket but doesn't say anything yet Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:29 AM "You have been saying some insensitive things." "But it's true the bible—" "Is prone to being abused and quoted mined by bad people." Penny interrupts. She sits down next to Lucy. "Look, I ain't catholic, but faith has always been a big part of my life. Upon the mound, our savior told us this; Love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your mind and with all your strength.’The second is this: ‘Love your neighbor as yourself.’" Lucy stays quiet. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:31 AM Eli doesn't say anything yet just watching Lucy Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:41 AM "I know there are some pretty damning things in the bible, but and this is an important but, there's context to those verses. The old testament, which for the record, don't even talk about girls loving girls, was the law of the Israelites don't apply to us. As for the New testament, there's context there." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:42 AM Eli nods sharply along with Penny's words Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:44 AM "There's some scholars who think that what they meant was more along the line or pederasty, or prostitution. But even if they didn't we are all sinners, Jellybean, but our faith and dedication to Jesus wash away the taint of sin." "And I do beleive it was God who made me the way I am, gave me my love for people regardless of gender." Penny puts a hand over the pocket Eli's in. "Look into yourself, when you think about Hijack, how does it feel?"(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:48 AM Eli presses into Penny's hand Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:48 AM "It feels... Nice? I get all warm and flustered..." Lucy mumbles. "Love is a beautiful thing, ain't nothing evil about it." "You say it's god that made you this way... But what about Satan." "Jellybean, I reckon the devil's who's got dictators, serial killers and bigots listening to him has bigger things to fry than confusing a little girl's feelings." Lucy nods. Penny wraps her arms around her. "Love is the greatest commandment, love god, love others, and love yourself." She whispers. "I had to be reminded of that myself," Penny says, looking down at Eli with a smile. "There ain't no wrong way to love." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:54 AM "I love you." Eli says in a small voice Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:55 AM "Love you too, honey." Penny says. She looks back up to Lucy. "Will you be okay?" Lucy is quiet for a moment, but then nods. "I think... Or I need to think... But maybe." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:56 AM "We are here for you. If you need us." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:56 AM "Thank you." Lucy says, her voice quiet. Penny hugs her again. "Ain't no problem." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:58 AM "Do you want us to leave you alone now?" Kali the HeterophobeToday at 10:59 AM "Maybe I should go to sleep... It's really late." Lucy says. "Sleep well, Jellybean." Lucy says. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:59 AM "Goodnight." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:24 AM Penny stretches, "I reckon I ought to get some sleep as well. Where would you like to drop you off? Your room, or mine?" Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:29 AM "Can I... stay with you for a while?" Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:29 AM "Of course." Penny says. "Let's get you some PJs?" Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:31 AM Eli nods, cuddling up against Penny's chest in her pocket Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:34 AM Penny goes upstairs into Eli,s room, using her phone as flashlight she retrieves a nightgown from Eli's dresser. "Do you wanna change now or would you rather have some more little time?" Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:35 AM "Rather be little for longer. If that's okay.." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:36 AM "Of course, honey." Penny goes to her room, she sits on the bed, takes Eli off her pocket and set them down on her pillow. She then removes her bra and takes out a shirt from under the bed. "Feel free to close your eyes or not." Penny winks. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:37 AM Eli blushes and hides their face in their hands Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:38 AM Penny quickly removes her top, puts on an old shirt and then removes her pants. "I'm safe for children now." Penny jokes. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:40 AM Eli drops their tiny hands, smiling. "Thank you... for being you." Angel scratches at the door having followed once they woke her up from her spot on Eli's pillow Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:41 AM "Ain't no need for thanking me. Oh, I reckong I hear a visitor." Penny says, she gets up and lets Angel in. "Hey little cotton candy."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:42 AM Angel meows at her, indignant at being left outside for so long she goes to Eli and jumps onto Penny's bed, nudging Eli and then laying down Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:43 AM "Sorry, Cotton Candy, I swear I won't forget you take priority in cuddling Eli." Penny says with a bow. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:44 AM Eli giggles, "If i grow there will be enough Eli to go around." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:46 AM Penny leans down to kiss tiny Eli. She then put their nightgown next to them. She turns around and close her eyes. "Whenever you are ready." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:47 AM Eli takes off their tiny clothes and grows, petting Angel as they get bigger. Once the proper size they slip the nightgown on. "Okay." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:47 AM Penny turns around, she leans in and kiss Eli's nose. "Beautiful." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:49 AM Eli grabs Penny's hand and kisses her lips. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:50 AM Penny kisses back, Gently pushing Eli lying down onto the bed. "Careful, better not wake Lumas." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:51 AM "Okay." Eli whispers laying down, careful not to lay on top of Angel Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:53 AM Penny goes down, kissing Eli's neck. "I love you." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:54 AM "I love you too." They whisper, kissing back Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:57 AM Penny's hand finds Eli's she squeezes and whispers."And don't you ever think god don't love you." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:58 AM "Not anymore." Eli presses their forehead to Penny's and squeezes her hand Kali the HeterophobeToday at 11:59 AM "But if you do, I'll be here to remind you." Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 12:00 PM Eli kisses her nose, "And I'll be here for you." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 12:01 PM "Ain't nothing, or nobody better I could ask for." Penny says. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 12:04 PM Eli snuggles in closer, curling their head in so their forehead is pressed against Penny's collar bone. Angel curls up next to the back of Eli's head Kali the HeterophobeToday at 12:04 PM Penny yawns. "Good night?" Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 12:05 PM "Goodnight." Category:Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay